Girl Power (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Girl Power (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis - With the boys sick,.. Sandy, Pearl, Mrs.Puff and Grandma Squarepants form a team to take down Sheldon J. Plankton after he steals the Secret Formula. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Pearl Krabs Mrs.Puff Grandma Squarepants Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Robots Patrick Star(Cameo) The Story The story starts with Sandy walking by and deciding to enter the Krusty Krab. When she enters, she finds Squidward up in the crows nest with vomit all over his shirt with a bucket of it next to him. Spongebob is in the register boat with a high fever and Mr.Krabs scampers out also sick but worrying about something else. Sandy approaches Spongebob. SANDY: Spongey? SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Sandy. I would love to talk but my fever is at 103. Spongebob hacks up a cough. SANDY: How’d y'all sea creatures get this sick? SPONGEBOB: I got a mixture of the Suds, Measles and Sniffles from one of my cousins at a family gathering and I sort of uhhh… spreaded it. SQUIDWARD: Thanks a lot! Spongejerk! Squidward then vomits in a bucket and feels like he is going to keel over. MR.KRABS: Thanks Mr.Spongebob! Now we are too sick to get me formuler back from Plankton! SANDY: Plankton stole the formula?! MR.KRABS: Arrgh! He did! Creaton always strikes when we are the most vulnerable. I wouldn’t be surprised if he made these illnesses to spread to Spongebob for us. Mrs.Puff enters the restaurant out of breath, she was chasing Plankton and failed. MRS.PUFF: I ran out of breath Eugene, for somebody that is so tiny, he can sure scurry away! Perhaps I should’ve taught PE instead of Boating. SPONGEBOB: Hey Mrs.P! (Coughs) MRS.PUFF: Stay away from me you Measle Brain! Pearl then walks in. PEARL: Daddy! Daddy! MR.KRABS: What Pearlie? (Coughs) Pearl hands him some medicine. PEARL: Here is that medicine your doctor prescribed for you. MR.KRABS: Thank's darlin. SANDY: Wait! You said Plankton has the formula. So what are we doing?! SQUIDWARD: Just loitering like a bunch of bozoheads. Squidward sneezes and vomits all over the crows nest. SQUIDWARD: FISHPASTE! Sandy gets an idea. SANDY: So let's do something! MRS.PUFF: Do what? SANDY: Stop the nasty little bugger across the street from making ripoffs of The Krabby Patty! SPONGEBOB: Oh my. MR.KRABS: Oh my indeed. With what army? My Chills Syndrome won’t let me, the boy has his suds and whatever and Squidward is a vomiting time bomb. SANDY: A three-woman team! Me, Mrs.Puff and Pearl! GRANDMA SQUAREPANTS: And Grandma Squarepants! Hello Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Hi Grandma! (Coughs) MR.KRABS: Pfft….. Feminists. Mr.Krabs walks away while hacking up a severe cough. Sandy approaches Grandma Squarepants. SANDY: You will help us get the formula back from Plankton? GRANDMA: Of course! It is my good nature to! Speaking of! Spongebob, it is time for the kissy kissy! SPONGEBOB: Uh Grandma, uh. GRANDMA: Don’t uh me! Since you were 2, the magical kissy kissy always healed the common sickness. SQUIDWARD: Ooh! Spongebob's got an old girlfriend! Aha! Aha! (Vomits in the bucket). SPONGEBOB: Oh ok. Grandma Squarepants plants a huge kiss on Spongebob's forehead. PEARL: Heehehehe! Spongebob's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. GRANDMA: Okay, I’m ready. SANDY: Good… Mrs.Puff? MRS.PUFF: As long as there is no running involved, then yea, I guess. SANDY: Excellent… Pearl? PEARL: Do I have to?! Mr.Krabs opens his office door. MR.KRABS: Yes! (Coughs) Then closes it. PEARL: Ughh! Fine! SANDY: To the Chum Bucket! Stealthily! Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Pearl and Grandma Squarepants exit the Krusty Krab and begin sneaking to the Chum Bucket. Meanwhile…. PLANKTON: Finally!!! I have stolen the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe! Karen rolls in. KAREN: You sure you did? Did you make sure you checked for the not formula first or how about Mr.Krabs’ shopping list? PLANKTON: If I did get the shopping list, I hope that Malware Software is on it, so I can shut up that virus that is your stupid mouth! Now shut up! It is time to reverse engineer a Krabby Patty! KAREN: What do you mean? Can you just open the bottle and look at the recipe? PLANKTON: The recipe needs to be solved of its native Gibberish language. Once I reverse engineer the patty, I will have decoded the formula to make more like Spongecake does! KAREN: Boring. Karen rolls away being bored of Plankton's statement. Plankton makes dirty faces behind her back while imitating a laser shooter before going back to the plan. Mrs.Puff had overheard from the outside. SANDY: What were they saying Mrs.P? MRS.PUFF: Something about engineering and Gibberish. Maybe decoding as well? SANDY: Perhaps he is trying to reverse engineer either a patty or the formula. GRANDMA: I say patty. PEARL: And I say that I need to leave now so I can meet Billy Fishkins at the Dance Festival! SANDY: Pipe down! Don’t want Plankton hearing us. PEARL: Whatever. Mrs.Puff looks back in the window. GRANDMA: What are they doing now? MRS.PUFF: Ssh! Plankton gets out a sample of some patty he had stolen along with the formula. PLANKTON: Hey Karen! Get the Krabby Patty Analyzer ready! KAREN: And our court date for divorce! PLANKTON: GET THE ANALYZER!!! KAREN: Hesitate….. beat down… hesitate. Karen gets the analyzer ready. PLANKTON: Analyzer! Analyze! Analyzer: Plankton - 20% Loser, 20% Lightweight, 20% Stinky, 20% Bipolar and 20% Hot Gas. PLANKTON: NO!!! KAREN: Yes PLANKTON: The Krabby Patty Sample! Analyze it! Analyzer: Sample - ?????? Huh? Plankton facepalms. PLANKTON: Worthless sack of junk, bolts and rust! Plankton vaporizes the analyzer with his laser while throwing a fit. Mrs.Puff observes. MRS.PUFF: He just destroyed whatever that contraption was with a laser. SANDY: What contraption? MRS.PUFF: Ana… something. GRANDMA: Analyzer? MRS.PUFF: Yeah.. I think. Pearl finally has had enough standing around. PEARL: This is taking too long! Sooner Billy Fishkins comes by! The better! Pearl busts open the Chum Bucket doors like a battering ram. SANDY: PEARL!!!! YOU MORON!!! PLANKTON: WHAT THE?! Hey! Those doors cost me my life savings since Science School! SANDY: Oh forget it… anyways… Plankton, you little bugger! Give us back the Krabby Patty Formula or we will unleash a whole load of “Hay Yah!” on you! PLANKTON: WHAT?! MRS.PUFF: Nobody steals from my cheapskate boyfriend! GRANDMA: Or my frycooking grandson! PEARL: Billy Fishkins!!!! Plankton gets out his laser ray. PLANKTON: Let's make this quick. Plankton fires a laser beam at Sandy but she deflects it with her magnetic watch and the beam is sent into Plankton's antenna massager. Plankton rages with fury. PLANKTON: NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT!! Plankton sends out some more attacks including robots. SANDY: Hay Yah! Sandy karate chops one of the robots in half. Mrs.Puff destroys the other one by bodying it while puffing up in defense. Plankton attempts to mindcontrol Pearl but she bites his antennae. PLANKTON: OW! PEARL: That's for taking away another minute of my social life! PLANKTON: NOW I AM MAD!!! Grandma Squarepants walks up to Plankton with a cane and looks helpless. PLANKTON: You think you can stop me Granny?! You can’t even stop your age! You has been old bat! Grandma Squarepants rises into the air and seems to inhibit some sort of meditation power. GRANDMA: Granny Power! Grandma Squarepants sends some shockwaves onto Plankton which spins and twists him around. PLANKTON: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Plankton lands into some electrical equipment and is shocked and sent into a chair where Mrs.Puff straps and traps him in. PLANKTON: ARRRRGGHHGHHH!!!! Sandy approaches him. PLANKTON: Uhhh…. what are you going to do to me? SANDY: Grandma…….. Story time? GRANDMA: I feel in the mood for it. PEARL: I’ll be outside. MRS.PUFF: Same. Grandma Squarepants takes a seat next to Plankton. GRANDMA: So what do you want to hear first? How I watched a motion picture for the first time, my first dance, the Bikini Bottom Oil Spill Memoirs, the Civil War, or….. PLANKTON: AAAH! Okay! You win! Karen! Give them the formula and get me out of here before this old skeleton puts me to sleep! Karen hands Sandy the formula. KAREN: Plankton loses. Now can he with our marriage? PLANKTON: Can it, Zip it, and Shut it! They leave. SANDY: Success does not rest! The scene jumps to The Krusty Krab, the boys are beginning to feel better and converse with the girls. SPONGEBOB(after sipping a milkshake): You girls sure know how to really defeat the most evil menace in town. Might even be better than us. SANDY: Thank you Spongebob! MR.KRABS: Nobody is better than me money! MRS.PUFF: Ahem.. MR.KRABS: Except you darlin, arrgh, arrgh! PEARL: I’m going! See which shred of social life I still have! Pearl runs out of the Krusty Krab crying. SQUIDWARD: Drama queen. SPONGEBOB: Let's go get some Ice Cream! EVERYONE: YAY!!! GRANDMA: Kissy Kissy! SPONGEBOB: Later! Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Mrs.Puff and Grandma Squarepants exit to go to Ice Cream Palace. Then Patrick Star exits the Krusty Krab bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his foot. PATRICK: What’d I miss? Category:SquidwardTentacles35